drewtheshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Draw Brawl (episode)
Draw Brawl is the fourth episode of the first Season of ''Drew.It will air January 19, 2013. Plot Drew recruits Celine to be his co-host for a web show, Draw Brawl, which he created. Directed by Trey, Drew and Celine film their first episode where they explain the concept and challenge the viewers to create a drawing about real life TV actors. Characters 'Major Characters' * Drew Parker * Celine Rosera * Trey Thomas 'Absent Characters' * Emily McKellar * Josh Samberg * Olivia Grace Trivia * Though Josh was absent for this episode, he was shown being talked to over the phone by Drew at the beginning of the episode. Script 'Scene 1: The Hallway' * Drew: *on phone* Josh, I’m right in front of the library! ... Well obviously you aren’t! ... Yes, this is the library! Okay, I have to go to art. Bye. * Celine: Hey! * Drew: Hey. What are you doing here? * Celine: I was in the Library for Child Development. Kids books. Now let’s go to Art class. *laughs* * Drew: *laughs* Okay, but let’s walk and talk. So I got this idea... * Celine: What is it? * Drew: This idea to have an online show, where I display my artwork, but other people get to also, and people can vote for which artwork is better. * Celine: What? *laughs* * Drew: It’s kinda complicated. *laughs* So anyway, I was thinking that I should have a co-host for it. * Celine: Nice idea. Who is it gonna be? * Drew: I want you to-- * Celine: YES. YES THANK YOU. * Drew: *laughs* Anyway, the show is called “Draw Brawl”. * Celine: Creative! So when do I start? * Drew: This afternoon! We’ll go to my house to start throwing ideas around. * Celine: Sounds good! Okay, we gotta run now. *laughs* * Drew: Run! *laughs* *runs* 'Scene 2: Drew’s Basement/Draw Brawl Studios''' * Trey: 5... 4... 3... 2... ... * Drew: Hi people of the world! I am your host, Drew Parker. * Celine: And this is a show we like to call... * Drew and Celine: Draw Brawl! * Drew: This is my co-host Celine by the way! * Celine: Hi! * Drew: Anyway, you may be asking. What is Drawl Brawl? Well, Draw Brawl has 3 segments of stuff! * Celine: It is a weekly competition show! Here is the first part... * Drew: I will draw something with a main point or object. Then I will ask you people to draw it! * Celine: So upload a picture of your drawing or painting, etc. to the official Drawl Brawl website! * Drew: Then the next episode, I will show you which two drawings I think are the best! So then you will go online and vote for which drawing you think is better! * Celine: The next episode, the winning drawing will be revealed! And this will happen every week! * Drew: So obviously since this is the first episode, you have nothing to vote for! But you can submit a piece of art for next week! * Celine: Your art will be.... * Drew: A TV character! It has to be live-action though, meaning the character needs to be played as an actor! So get drawing! We will see you next week with something new to Draw, and my two favorite artworks! Bye! * Celine: See you next time! ... * Trey: Wooh! That rocked! * Celine: I can’t wait for next week! * Drew: Me too! Let’s upload it! * Celine: Yep! * Trey: Okay, where is my 10 bucks? * Drew: What? * Trey: Each. * Celine: No! * Trey: Just kidding! *laughs* * Drew: *blank stare* ...Anyway, good job Celine! * Celine: Thanks! *hug* I got to get home now. Bye! * Drew: Bye! * Trey: See ya girl. ... * Trey: Dude, she is so digging you. * Drew: You think so? * Trey: Of course! * Drew: ...well, I like her as a friend. That’s all. * Trey: Sure you do. * Drew: Shut up. *laughs* Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes